Behind your Sweet Smile
by Al Dee Haywill
Summary: Aku menyukaimu. Kau ingin bukti? Baik. Akan aku buktikan. Malam ini. Sekarang juga. lakukan apa yg kau suka terhadapku. Sentuh Aku. Sentuh Aku, Ivan. Aku membutuhkanmu.. sekarang. Aku mohon. Fail at summary, Chapter 5 update. Rate M for this chapter! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola \(^w^)/**  
**Ais-Chan kembali! ( dengan fic RUSAME )**  
**Karena saya lagi demen sama pairing satu ini**  
**YOKK~ Langsung!**

**Hetalia Hidekaz Himaruya**  
**Behind Your Sweet Smile Me**  
**WARNING : Rate M, Yaoi, Gaje, OOC, Typo (s)**

.

.

.

Seperti air yg senantiasa mengalir menuruni bukit. Seperti angin yg selalu berhembus membelai dedaunan. Seperti tanah yg setia menopang kehidupan makhluk di atasnya. Seperti api yg selalu membara, menghancurkan apa saja yg dilewatinya.

Sepertiku. Dan juga dia. 2 kekuatan besar dunia yg saling bersaing menentukan kekuatan. Siapa yg berhak menduduki peringkat atas. Dan juga siapa yg berhak dijadikan budak.

Mungkin dunia tidak mengerti apa yg aku rasakan. Saat hujaman benda tajam itu menyentuh kulitku. Saat darah segar mengalir dari setiap senti dari tubuhku. Saat wajah itu menyeringai. Saat dimana aku.. menyerah di hadapannya.

Tidak. Dunia tidak mengerti.

Aku abadi. Aku tidak bisa mati kecuali negaraku dalam keadaan Kritis. Rusak dalam segalanya. Dan pada saat itulah.. aku menutup kedua mataku. Meninggalkan semua 'keajaiban' dunia fana.

"Pagi, Mr. America" aku benci jika aku dipanggil seperti itu. Aku punya nama. Dan aku ingin seperti mereka-mereka yg 'normal'. Menjadi sebuah personifikasi Negara tidaklah mudah. Benar-benar tidak mudah. Jika negaramu hancur sedikit saja walaupun itu sekecil kutu, kau juga akan terluka.

"Pagi" Aku semakin tak percaya kalau aku sudah hidup selama 239 tahun. Bah.

Mereka bilang kalau aku ini adalah orang yg terpilih. Terpilih menjadi seorang personifikasi sebuah Negara besar yg sangat terkenal. Meskipun dunia menganggapku sebagai Negara yg termakmur. Toh masih ada satu Negara yg sangat membenciku. Menganggapku sebagai musuh. Dibalik senyuman itu.. ada niat tersendiri. Ya.

Russia.

Mungkin beberapa orang mengira kalau dia ini adalah orang yg ramah karena dia selalu tersenyum manis di hadapan banyak orang. Tapi tidak. Sudah kubilang, bukan? Dibalik senyuman itu, ada niat tersendiri. Tidak ada yg tahu apa rencananya. Selalu tersembunyi dengan apik.

"Amerika" Dia berjalan ke arahku membawa tumpukan dokumen-dokumen yg berantakan. Dia tersenyum lalu tertawa kecil padaku. Aku tanyakan kenapa dia tertawa tapi dia malah tertawa lagi. Dasar..

"Amerika tidak ada pekerjaan malam ini, da?" Aku menggeleng. Firasatku buruk."Boleh tidak, Russia berkunjung ke rumah Amerika,da? Russia mau membicarakan sesuatu pada Amerika" Ha?

"Tentu. Kenapa tidak? Jam 7. Aku tunggu" Aku tersenyum. Kenapa harus menolak kunjungan orang yg selama ini aku anggap sebagai Musuhku? Itu tidak salah kan? Lagipula ini pertama kalinya Russia berkunjung ke rumahku. Haha

"Da. Aku akan kesana secepatnya. Spasibo, Amerika"

Baru saja aku akan memasuki ruang rapat, tiba-tiba semua orang melihatku dengan tatapan aneh. Ada apa gerangan?

"Russia mau berkunjung ke rumahmu, Amerique?" France mengernyitkan dahinya lalu menatapku dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Git. Kau tidak terbentur sesuatu kan? Kenapa kau menyetujuinya?"

"Aiyah, aru. Jawablah pertanyaan Opium" Aku termenung dan duduk di tempat dudukku. Menghela nafas berat memikirkan jawaban itu. Aku juga bingung sendiri kenapa aku menyetujuinya?

Mereka bertiga semakin mendesakku. Mau tidak mau.. ya.. baiklah..

"Kenapa tidak? Aku juga lelah setiap hari harus berkelahi dengannya. Toh tidak ada salahnya kan menerima kunjungan dari seorang musuh bebuyutan. Oh ayolah, guys. Bersikaplah dewasa sedikit"

Oke. Aku baru kali ini mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu.

Sesungguhnya, aku menganggapnya sebagai seorang sahabat. Bukan seorang musuh. Dulu. Sebelum England menemukanku. Juga jauh sebelum Finland dan Sweden menemukanku. Aku bertemu dengannya. Di sebuah padang rumput.

Entah. Aku berpikir, kalau aku punya sebuah _Koneksi_ dengannya. Buktinya, dia selalu tahu apa yg aku pikirkan. Saat itu dia sangat muda. Lucu. Wajahnya sangat polos. Dan masih mengenakan syal favoritnya itu. Memegang beberapa tangkai bunga Matahari yg sudah layu.

Waktu itu, Air wajahnya terlihat sedih. Lantas aku menghampirinya. Menanyakan apa yg terjadi. Mungkin semua orang sudah tahu kalau Bunga Matahari tidak bisa tumbuh di Negara yg dingin seperti negaranya. Aku ingat sekali. Saat itu namanya bukan Russia. Tapi dia menamai dirinya dengan nama..

Vanya. Vanya Braginsky.

Dia memanggilku dengan cukup satu kata saja. Al. Al dari Alfred. Al dari Alfred Fitzgerald Jones. Canggung memang. Tapi yah, apa boleh buat? Dia yg memanggilku seperti itu? yah, aku cukup menurutinya saja.

Haha.. Dan sejak saat itulah kami berdua bersahabat. Selalu melakukan sesuatu bersama-sama. Aneh bukan? Janji. Sebuah Janji. Dulu, kami mengikat sebuah janji. Janji untuk tidak pergi meninggalkan satu sama lain. Dan sekarang. Kami berdua mengingkarinya. Ha, lucu sekali. Kami berdua sahabat ketika kecil. Dan Musuh ketika sudah dewasa. Sungguh tidak masuk akal.

"Amerika. Kau melamunkan sesuatu, da? Halo? Amerika?" Ia melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku. Lantas aku mengedipkan kedua mataku dan menatapnya."Amerika tidak apa-apa,da?"

Aku mengangguk,"Ya. Hanya.. mengingat masa lalu"

"Hati-hati nanti cepat tua. Biasanya orang yg selalu mengingat masa lalu, orangnya selalu cepat keriput, lho" Russia tertawa.

"Berisik. Sana, lanjutkan makanmu. Oh ya, Hal apa yg ingin kau bicarakan itu, Russia? Banyak yg heran kenapa kau ke rumahku. Aku sendiri juga tak mengerti alasan kenapa kau datang kesini. Hahaha aku juga-"

"Amerika tidak ingat, da?" dia menyela pembicaraanku."Amerika.. sudah tidak ingat lagi dengan janji yg pernah dulu Russia dan Amerika buat?" Aku termenung. Ternyata.. dia masih ingat dengan semua kenangan manis .. kenapa..

"Iya, aku masih ingat. Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

"Russia ingin menepati janji Russia. Russia ingin tinggal bersama Amerika,da" Ha? "Sepertinya.. Ivan suka dengan Alfred,da" Nama. Dia menyebut namaku lalu mengenggam tanganku. Memajukan badannya dan.. dia mengecup bibirku. A-Ada apa ini?!

Tubuhku membeku. Bibirnya masih menempel di bibirku. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Aku ingin berontak tapi tubuhku menolak. Dia menarik tubuhnya kembali. Menatapku lalu tersenyum manis.

"Alfred ingin melanjutkan, da?"

"Eh?"

.

.

.

Tsuzuku

Cukup sampe sini ajah! *terbang ke jamban*  
Oke, lanjutannya entar :3

RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

**Haii~  
Terima kasih buat yg sudah men-support saya habis-habisan *peluk cium*  
dan juga untuk Flamer setia saya, miaw :3  
dan juga maaf atas 'Peristiwa' chap 2 itu. saya lepas kontrol  
oke, ini lanjutannya, da! ^J^**

**Warning : OOC, Lemon, Yaoi, BL, Typo(s), Abal  
Pairing : RusAme ku tertjintah (?)  
Rate : M  
Hetalia Hidekaz Himaruya  
Behind your Sweet Smile Me, miaw :3**

**A/N : Ini penjelasan saya da ^J^ bentar aja kok. Palingan 2 tahun #salah  
Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk yg sudah review dan flame di fic saya ini  
bagi flamer setia saya yg unyu-unyu kalau tidak suka kenapa baca, miaw? :3  
Buktinya anda selalu nge-review di chap 2 yg merupakan hujatan untuk anda  
bwahaha, anda nge-fans sama saya ya? Arigatou, arigatou, saya terharu #ngelapingus  
Anda bilang saya Kebakaran Jenggot? Wahaha maaf saya enggak punya Jenggot #DUAR  
Kalau anda masih baca chap yg mengandung unsur lemon ini,  
dimana mata dan otak anda, da? ^J^  
Sekali lagi dan untuk yg terakhir kalinya, Dankeschon, miaw :3  
selamat membaca!**

"Alfred mau melanjutkan da?"

"Eh?" Mataku terbelalak lebar menatapnya. Tubuhku gemetar. Entah kenapa aku merasa ada Aura 'yg tidak enak' keluar dari tubuhnya. Keringat mengucur dari pelipisku. Aku tahu maksudnya! Aku tahu! Tapi ini terlalu tiba-tiba.

Dia menyeringai, lalu tiba-tiba aku merasa kalau kedua tanganku diikat. Tunggu dulu. DIIKAT?! A-Apa yang..

"R-Russia! Apa yg kau lakukan?! Lepaskan aku! Russia!" Dia menamparku. Diangkatnya tubuhku dengan mudah seperti barang ringan. Dia tertawa kecil. Aku sungguh tak mengerti apa maunya. Dia mulai berjalan keluar rumahku. Memasukkanku ke dalam Mobilnya. Dengan kedua tanganku masih terikat.

"Namaku Ivan Braginsky. Jangan sekali-kali kau memanggilku dengan nama terkutuk itu, Al" Tiba-tiba.. dia berubah 180 derajat dari yg biasanya. Tatapannya lebih tajam. Suaranya lebih parau.

Dia.. Dia berubah ke sisi gelapnya, kah?

Mungkin semua orang belum mengetahui hal ini. Dia punya sisi gelap. Entah kenapa, aku merasa kalau aku saja yg mengetahui sifat sisi-nya yg gelap. Dia seperti.. seperti mempunyai 2 nyawa yg terperangkap di satu tubuh. 2 kepribadian yg berbeda. 2 hal yg berbeda di dalam 1 kesamaan.

Ha, Mungkin itu yg membuatnya ditakuti. Mungkin itu yg membuatnya sendirian sejak lahir. Mungkin itu yg membuatnya.. menangis. Mungkinkah?

"K-kemana kau akan membawaku?" Aku memberanikan diri bertanya kepadanya. Dia tidak memperdulikanku. Matanya terus berkonsentrasi ke arah Jalanan yg mulai sepi."Russia! Jawab aku!"

"SUDAH KUBILANG NAMAKU BUKAN RUSSIA! PANGGIL AKU IVAN!" Dia membentak tanpa menoleh ke arahku. Sudah kuduga.. sisi gelapnya mulai memengaruhi tubuhnya. Dia mendecih dan dia berdiam diri lagi. Seperti.. memikirkan sesuatu. Rencana jahat?

Firasatku mulai tak enak. Pertama, tanganku diikat. Kedua, aku dimasukkan kedalam mobilnya. Ketiga, dia membentakku. Seumur hidup aku tak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini oleh seorang 'Russia'. Meskipun itu kami sedang bertengkar atau sedang berdebat tentang sesuatu yg tak penting ataupun yg penting. Dia tetap tersenyum manis seperti manusia yg tidak punya dosa.

Dimana.. Russia yg dulu?

"Ugh.." Angin malam mulai berhembus dari jendela mobil yg terbuka. Mulai membunuhku. Dingin. Angin bulan Desember memang tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Ha. Aku menggigil. Gigiku bergemeletuk menyusun sebuah melodi yg sampai di telinga sang Russian di hadapanku ini.

Dia menatapku sejenak. Lalu mengkonsentrasikan diri ke arah jalanan lagi."Kau kedinginan, Alfred?" aku tak menjawab. Bah, masa bodoh."Alfred. aku bertanya padamu"

"Tak bisakah kau lihat sendiri? Gigiku bergemeletuk, badanku menggigil. Bibirku membiru. Aku memang kedinginan dasar bodoh" Russia tertawa kecil. Lagi.

"Kau mau sesuatu yg hangat, hm?" tiba-tiba dia memberhentikan mobilnya di sebuah.. hutan? Apa yang.. "Apakah kau mau.. sesuatu yg bisa membuatmu hangat. Alfred F Jones?"

Russia menoleh ke arahku. Tatapannya lebih tajam dari sebelumnya. Seringaian iblis terlukis di wajahnya. Takut. Takut. Hanya itu yg bisa aku rasakan. Aku lemah ditambah lagi Badanku gemetar karena kedinginan. Dia pindah ke kursi belakang dimana aku duduk dan.. dia mulai melepas apa saja yg melekat di tubuhnya.

"Tenang saja.. Ivan akan membuat Alfred hangat, da"

…

Apakah aku Mimpi? Apakah aku terjatuh dalam mimpi yg sangat dalam sepert palung di tengah samudra? Tidak. Ini kenyataan. Semuanya ada di hadapanku. Ada. Keringat yg menetes perlahan tapi pasti. Air mata yg mengalir dari kedua bola mata biru safirku. Nafas yg memburu. Sosoknya yg berkali-kali menyerangku tanpa ampun. Seperti seekor serigala yg kelaparan. Mata itu. Senyuman itu. Seolah tak memperdulikanku yg kesakitan.

"A-Ah,Hyah-ah..! R-Russia..!" Sakit. Sakit. Tidak ada yg bisa aku rasakan selain itu. rasanya.. tubuhku mau terbelah. Dia tetap tidak menghentikan rhytme-nya, memajukan badannya.. mengigit kecil telingaku dan berbisik.

"Panggil aku Ivan, Alfred.. aku mohon, da" Tidak. Aku tidak menjawabnya. Kututup mulutku agar aku tak mengeluarkan desahan dan erangan yg ia nikmati. Aku ingin menolak. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Inikah.. yg dinamakan sebagai nafsu? aku adalah manusia kotor. Sangat kotor.

"E-Engh..! Cu-cukup. Berhenti.." sekali lagi aku meminta dia untuk berhenti. Tapi tak dihiraukan juga. Rhytme-nya semakin cepat dan cepat. Dia bukan manusia. Makhluk yg bernama Manusia tidak akan bertindak seperti ini.. Hewankah dia? Atau makhluk yg lebih terhina dari hewan…Iblis

"Russia..!" Akal sehatku benar-benar sudah hilang..Dia membawaku hingga puncak. Putih. Putih. Yang hanya bisa aku hanyalah.. bayangannya. Menyeringai puas. Inikah? Inikah Russia yg selama ini aku kenal? Inikah.. Russia yg aku sukai?

"Я люблю тебя, мой Америка.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tsuzuku**

**Maaf lemonnya dikit T^T**  
**Kehabisan ide saya.**  
**Sip. Sekali lagi makasih buat yg udah dukung saya c:**

**RnR?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Behind your Sweet Smile: Chap 3**

**Warning : OOC, Yaoi, BL, Typo(s), Abal  
Pairing : Russia x America/RusAme/RusMerica  
Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya  
Behind your Sweet Smile belongs to Me, miaw :3**

**Hai, Hai.  
Ini chap 3-nya.  
huehuehuehuehue~ XDD #abaikan  
Maaf, chap yg kemarin pendek banget karena saya kehabisan ide.  
Juga, maaf karena update telat.  
Saya ada masalah di RL \(^w^)/  
Ya udah yuk, Cekidot.**

.

.

.

Aku hanyalah setitik debu yg ingin menjadi sebuah Gurun. Dengan energi positif yg bisa aku dapati dimana-dimana. Debu yg berjalan, beterbangan pada semua tempat. Tidak memperdulikan benda atau makhluk di alam semesta raya yg menghinaku.

Aku adalah Aku. Ha.. mungkin ini adalah hal yg konyol karena aku bukan Manusia. Melainkan seorang Personifikasi.. tapi.. bukankah aku juga mempunyai tubuh, perasaan dan jiwa seorang Manusia?

Ada kalanya seorang mahkluk bernama Manusia harus rela dirinya dibenci oleh seseorang. Karena dari kata "Benci"-lah, semua manusia tahu dimana letak kekurangannya. Dari kata "Benci"-lah, manusia belajar untuk mencintai. Dari kata "Benci"-lah, manusia belajar untuk menghargai apa yg dia punya. Dan juga.. dari kata "Benci"-lah, aku tahu bagaimana perasaannya yg sesungguhnya.

Setelah kejadian malam itu.. aku tidak mengingat apa-apa lagi. Kini aku terbangun di sebuah Gudang kotor dengan jendela kecil yg terbuka. Bau busuk menyeruak. Memang benar-benar tidak layak untuk ditinggali.

Aku benar-benar tidak tahu.. aku dimana, kenapa aku disini.. semuanya menjadi sebuah pertanyaan yg berdebat satu sama lain di pikiranku. Menyedihkan. Sangat menyedihkan. Seorang 'The United States of America' disekap di sebuah gudang kotor yg tak layak ditinggali. Bah..

"Sial.." Cih. Badanku lengket sekali.. ini karena semalam ya? Ha, masa bodoh. Itu semua karena perlakuannya. Aku tidak peduli. Awas saja..

"Alfred.." Suara itu."Kau sudah bangun, da?" Itu dia. Orang yg paling aku Benci.

"Mau apa kau?"

"Aku tidak perlu memberitahumu jawaban tentang pertanyaanmu. Bersihkan dirimu. Kau kotor sekali" Dia menarik tubuhku untuk berdiri.

"Jangan sentuh aku! Kau.. cih.. jangan pura-pura baik kepadaku, Russia. Aku tahu apa yg ada di pikiranmu, dasar Komunis! Sekarang katakan dimana aku dan bawa aku kembali ke rumah! Kalau orang-orangku tahu tentang hal ini mereka bisa melempar nuklir ke rumahmu!"

Dia mendongakkan kepala dengan sombong dan tertawa,"Jangan membuatku tertawa, Alfred. Kau bisa apa? Kau yg sekarang mungkin hanya bisa meminta-minta kepadaku" Kebencianku padanya bertambah. Aku layangkan tanganku untuk memukulnya tapi..

Dia menangkisnya "Fufu.. sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat wajahmu seperti ini, Al. Turuti perintahku, atau aku akan menghancurkan semua yg kau sayangi, The United States of America. Kau mengerti.. Alfred?"

"Persetan denganmu! Aku tidak akan pernah menuruti apa yg kau katakan! Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa semua keluargamu meninggalkanmu! Itu karena kau adalah seorang Pembunuh! Monster! Kau tidak layak untuk hidup!" Hilanglah akal sehatku sudah..

"Kau pikir aku peduli dengan semua yg kau katakan itu, Alfred? Ha. Aku tidak peduli sama sekali. Kau masih beruntung karena aku membiarkanmu hidup. Sekarang ikut aku, kau seperti anjing jalanan saja.." dia menarikku lagi. Kali ini genggamannya lebih kuat.

"Apa yg kau lakukan! Lepaskan aku!" dia tidak bergeming. Dan menarikku ke kamarnya."Russia! lepaskan aku!" Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kau tidak mengerti kata DIAM, Alfred?" Dia mengenggam tanganku dengan kuat seperti akan dihancurkan dan menarikku kedalam kamar. Dilemparkannya aku di tempat tidur miliknya lalu Ia menyeringai."Rupanya.. kau masih butuh pelajaran lain, Da?" ucapnya sinis.

Badanku gemetar. Tidak. Tidak lagi. Aku tidak mau! Cukup! "A-Apa yg akan kau lakukan?" dia menyeringai lagi."Aku tidak mau lagi, Russia! Cukup! Aku sudah capek dan aku tidak mau melakukan hal yg terhina seperti itu! lakukanlah pada orang lain! Jangan padaku!"

"Kau pikir aku mau memperkosamu atau apa, hm? Jangan bodoh.." Dia.. melemparkanku sebuah handuk, lalu menunjuk ke arah pintu kamar mandi."Mandi. Sekarang."

Aku terdiam sebentar, menatap wajah tanpa ekspresinya dan kedua bola mata ungu yg dimiliki oleh sang Russo di hadapanku ini. Aku tetap terdiam. Tak tahu harus bagaimana. Memang ini kesempatan buatku untuk lari karena disitu ada jendela terbuka, pintu terbuka.. dan juga.. ada telefon disitu

Tapi kenapa tubuhku membeku? Seolah-olah temperatur kamar ini membunuhku perlahan. Bukan. Bukan karena temperatur kamar ini.. itu karena.. aura yg dikeluarkan oleh dia.. musuh terbesarku.

"Kau dengar apa yg aku katakan, Alfred? Mandi. Sekarang. Atau aku yg akan memandikanmu"

"Cih. Lebih baik aku mandi di tumpukan lumpur bersama babi daripada harus dimandikan olehmu.." aku beranjak dari tempat tidur. Berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dan.. menyalakan showernya.

Kau tahu? Dia.. terlihat baik. M-mungkin tidak terlalu baik seperti sifat-sifat para 'Nation' lain. Tapi ada sesuatu yg mengganjal ketika aku melihat wajahnya atau senyumnya. Keh. Tidak mungkin kalau ini Cinta. Dia musuhku. Kenapa aku harus mencintainya?

Lagipula dia membenciku. Kenangan yg manis diantara kami hanyalah pada saat kami berdua masih kecil. Dan aku juga tidak yakin dia akan mengingat semua hal tetek bengek yg terjadi dalam ratusan tahun itu. Bah..

"Alfred? Kenapa kau melamun?" dia menggosok-gosok rambut basahku dengan sebuah handuk yg dibawanya. Aku tidak menjawab. Membiarkan dia mengeringkan rambutku yg begitu basah karena air tadi. Dia tertawa kecil, "Kau lapar,da?"

"Hm.." Aku hanya bisa mengangguk kecil. Perutku keroncongan dari tadi. Dan demi untuk menjaga harga diriku, aku ingin menahannya. Karena aku tidak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapannya. Sangat tidak ingin.

"Pakai baju ini. Hanya itu yg ukurannya kecil. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan." Dia memberikanku sebuah baju. Lalu dia pergi keluar kamar.

..Entah. Aku rasa.. ada sesuatu yg salah denganku. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Tidak, Alfred. Bukan itu. Bukan!

"Susu? Ha, Kau pikir aku apa? Anak kucing?"

"Jangan cerewet, da. Minum. Aku tahu kau suka Susu yg memakai madu sebagai pemanis. Minum ini dulu.. nanti aku bawakan makanan lain" Aku mendecih dan mengambil segelas susu itu."Kau sudah tidur selama 2 hari dan tidak baik untuk langsung mengisi perutmu dengan makanan yg berat.."

"…Kau yakin susu ini tidak kau campur dengan Racun?"

Dia menepuk Jidatnya,"Segitu burukkah aku dimatamu, Alfred?" Sangat. Karena aku /lumayan/ yakin dengan ucapannya. Jadi yah.. Aku minum saja susu itu. Awalnya aku agak ragu. Bisa saja kan kalau dia misalnya menambahkan sesuatu benda yg aneh ke dalam susu ini. Bah..

"Hangat.." Enak sekali. Aku meliriknya sebentar dan meneguk susu itu sekali lagi. Dia tersenyum rupanya."Terima kasih.. Russia"

Russia mengangguk."Da.. tidak perlu berterima kasih. Ini, Kau mau roti manis?"

"..Kau tidak makan?"

"Nyet. Jangan pikirkan aku. Aku bisa makan yg lain nanti"

Tanpa berpikir panjang aku memotong Rotinya menjadi dua bagian dan memberinya bagian yg sudah aku potong itu, "B-Bagaimanapun lebih enak makan bersama-sama dasar bodoh.. makan bagianmu. L-Lagipula roti ini lumayan besar kan? B-bukan berarti aku peduli atau apa! Makan sana!"

Aku salah tingkah. Nice.

"Kalau kau yg minta, baiklah, da. Ahahaha" Dia tertawa kecil lalu melahap roti itu. Yah.. tidak ada salahnya untuk berbagi bukan?

Aku tidak menyangka aku bisa sedekat ini dengannya. Sangat tidak menyangka. Padahal kemarin.. kemarin aku berpikir dia akan menyiksaku atau mungkin.. membunuhku. Ha.. rupanya perkiraanku salah.

Dia manis. Seperti roti ini..

.

.

.

**Tsuzuku**

**Huehuehuehue akhirnya saya update juga.  
Terima kasih buat yg sudah membaca dan mendukung saya XD  
Chap Selanjutnya bakal jadi Romance yg WOW :U *gelinding*  
Sekali lagi Terima Kasih~, Ciao~**

**RnR?**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA, HOLA, HOLA! /apasih  
Ketemu lagi dengan orang awesum a.k.a Ais-Chan Beilschmidt Jones /dor  
Oke, sebelum dimulai. Saya mau membalas review-an fansku tercinta *lap air mata yg keluar dari mulut* (?)**

**Cloude Beilschmidt : Gak usah gelindingan di Borobudur, di depan rumah saya bisa kok. Puss meong *kasih Ikan sarden ke Cloude-san* Ivan manis karena saya bisa menjilatinya /dafuq. XD Oke terima kasih Cloude-san**

**Kuroneko Lind : Eh? Itu kurang panjang? Hounto ni Gomen ne *bows* itu emang kurang panjang~ TwT Dan Alfred gak bakal disiksa disini. Saya simpan siksaannya di chapter depan. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA /dilindes. Oke makasih coretVanyacoret XD**

**Oke, langsung aja yak?  
Warning : Romance abal, Yaoi, OOC, Typo (s), don't like don't read, AU, Dialog kebanyakan  
Pairing : Russia x America  
All Hetalia Characters belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya  
Confederate States of America / Allen Theodore Jones belongs to Ais-Chan  
Behind Your Sweet Smile belongs to Ais-Chan**

.

.

_"Do you love me, Alfredka?"_

.

.

Sudah sebulan aku disini. Di rumahnya, di Negara asalnya. Dia.. semakin hari, semakin bersikap baik padaku. Aku.. sebenarnya aku ingin pulang ke Amerika. Dan aku sangat ingin menanyakan apakah aku boleh pulang atau tidak.

Tapi.. di satu sisi aku tidak mau meninggalkannya sendirian. Entahlah. Dua hipotesa yg begitu berlawanan bersatu, membentuk sebuah argumentasi yg berdebat satu sama lain di otakku /yg lumayan kecil/.

"Russia! Russia! Russia, bangun, Dasar otak udang!" Aku masih menolak untuk memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya, Ivan. Tidak. Selamanya aku tidak akan mau memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Walaupun dia memaksaku. Aku tidak akan pernah memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Lima.. Lima menit lagi, da"

"Lima menit apanya! Lepaskan aku! Kau memelukku, bodoh!"

"Tapi kau hangat, Al. Lima menit lagi ya?" Satu tonjokan halus kulayangkan ke kepala Beige miliknya itu. Dia meringis kesakitan lalu duduk di tepat tidur."Aduh.. kau ini kenapa?"

"Bangun! Kau tidur dari tadi! Mandi sana! Baumu masam sekali!"

"Iya, iya… M'wife" BLUSH. Wajahku memerah seketika. Jantungku berdegup keras dan tubuhku sangat panas ketika aku mendengar kata-kata yg menurutku sangat /terkutuk/ itu. "Ada apa? Wajahmu merah begitu.. Kau sakit?"

"S-Sejak kapan aku jadi istrimu?! Kita saja Belum Menikah!" dia tertawa kecil.

"Belum? Berarti kau berharap suatu saat kita akan menikah? Kau ini lucu sekali, Al" dia tertawa kecil untuk yg kesekian kalinya. Keh. "Aku mau mandi kalau kau ikut mandi denganku, da" Aku terdiam. Membeku. Mencoba mencerna kata-kata aneh ( Menurutku ) itu di otak.

"Eh?" Dia tersenyum. Atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Lalu melepas bajuku satu persatu."R-Russia? Hey, Russia! UWAH!" Setelah semua benda-benda yg aku sebut dengan baju itu telah berhasil ia lucuti, tiba-tiba ia menggendongku. Like, wtf.

Bukan main kagetnya aku. Jantungku seperti copot dari tempatnya. Russia melihat ke bawah, tepatnya ke arah 'Florida'-ku. Terkikik. Entah menertawakan apa."Punya Al kecil yah.. Meskipun begitu, Ivan suka, da. Rasanya enak" memang 'itu'-ku es krim apa? -_-

-Bug, bug, bug-

3 benjolan terbentuk dengan indah (?) di kepala silver miliknya itu. Sambil mengaduh kesakitan, dia menurunkanku perlahan. "A-Al, kenapa kau memukulku?"

"BODOOOOH! Russia bodoh!"

"Kalau dibandingkan dengan Al, Ivan sangat pintar, da" dia memasang wajah polos. Dengan senyumannya yg tanpa dosa. Seperti biasa..

Aku menggeleng cepat, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahku yg memerah hebat karena perkataannya tadi. Tentang /itu-ku/ yg katanya kecil, dengan wajah yg sungguh-sungguh memancarkan ekspresi tanpa dosa. Wtf, memang punya dia besar apa?!

Erm.. Memang besar sih..

"Kau ini memang tidak berubah, Russia! Sana mandi! Aku bisa mandi sendiri!" aku menghela nafas, sambil berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu."Biar aku saja yg menyiapkan sarapan. Kau mandi dulu. Setelah kau baru aku yang-"

-chuu-

"Eh?"

"Ciuman selamat pagi,da"

"BODOOOOOHHHHHH!"

**oOo**

Geez. Entahlah, aku merasa kalau kita seperti suami sua-..maksudku Suami-Istri. Lihatlah saja. Tadi barusan dia memberiku sebuah ciuman selamat pagi, yg biasa dilakukan oleh seorang Suami kepada Istrinya di pagi hari.

Aku yg menyiapkan masakan. Dan AKU yg menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuknya. NO WAY! Aku tidak mau!

{"Kau tidak boleh bohong dengan perasaanmu, Alfred"}

…

{"Kau harus jujur.. kau menyukai Ivan kan? Kau menyukai pemuda asal Russia itu kan?"}

A-Aku.. tidak menyukai.. Ivan..

{"Jika kamu tak menyukainya.. kenapa jantungmu berdegup kencang ketika dia menciummu? Kenapa wajahmu memerah ketika dia menggodamu, hm?"}

I-Itu.. A-Aku hanya..

{"Dan kau menerima ciumannya bukan? Kau tidak.. mendorongnya atau lari darinya?"}

T-Tapi Ivan..

{"Saat ini? Kau punya kesempatan besar untuk lari kan? Kau punya kesempatan besar untuk kembali ke Amerika. Menceritakan segalanya ke satuan militermu. Dan akhirnya kau akan menang menggempurnya. Tapi kenapa kau tidak lari? Kau menyukainya.. bukan?"}

Aku.. menyukai.. Ivan?

"Al.." tiba-tiba kedua tangan besar –yg basah- melingkari tubuhku. Ivan. Dia memelukku dari belakang. Dia Menenggelamkan wajahnya pundakku dan berbisik. "Kenapa diam saja? Ada masalah?" benar.. apa yg dikatakan oleh kata hatiku benar.

A-Aku..

"Alfred? Hey.."

Aku menyukai.. Ivan

"I-Ivan.." Matanya terbelalak ketika namanya aku panggil. Tidak heran dia kaget karena selama ini aku tidak mau memanggil namanya. Aku membalikkan badan, menatap kedua iris violet yg ada di hadapanku."Ivan.."

"D-Da..?"

Deg, deg, deg."..Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin memanggil namamu, saja.." Kubalikkan kembali badanku, tidak menatapnya. Hh.. lebih baik ku-urungkan saja niatku untuk mengungkapkan perasaan yg tak masuk akal itu ke seseorang yg bernama Ivan Braginski.

Tak pernah se-simpel itu mengungkapkan perasaan pada seseorang, bukan? Ada kalanya kau harus menyiapkan segalanya untuk mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada seseorang. Sangat sulit!

"Bukan begitu cara memotongnya, dorogoi.. kau tak pernah memasak makanan yah?" kedua tangannya mulai membimbingku untuk memotong-motong benda yg aku /sebut/ sebagai Sayuran. hembusan nafasnya –yg agak dingin- berhembus di kulit leherku. Ng.. momen awkward.

"Hey Ru-.. maksudku, Ivan.. kenapa kau bersifat baik kepadaku?" dia berhenti."Kita sering kali bertengkar bukan? Waktu kita masih berperang.. aku hampir saja melempar Nuklir ke negaramu. Tapi kenapa kau masih bersikap seperti ini?"

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan itu padamu, Al?"

"Apa?"

Dia terdiam untuk sementara, kedua tangan besarnya kembali mendekap tubuhku dengan erat."Itu karena aku menyukaimu, Al.."

"Ini tidak lucu, Ivan.."

"Aku serius, da!"

"Tanggal berapa sekarang? Jangan-jangan sekarang tanggal 1 April?"

"Sekarang tanggal 4 Mei, Al. Ayolah, kenapa kau sekaget itu? memangnya salah kalau aku menyukaimu?" dia memiringkan kepalanya, rambut beige-nya mengenai kulit leherku."Jawab, Al~.. Jawab, da~.."

"L-Lepaskan aku, dasar mesum! Lepas, lepas, lepas!"

Untuk yg kesekian kalinya. Dia membuatku KEMBALI jatuh cinta kepada dia. Mungkin.. mungkin dia memang tampan. Dia memang kuat. Dia memang sempurna. Tapi ada satu hal yg aku belum mengerti dari diri seorang personifikasi dari Russian Federation.

Hatinya.

Aku tidak tahu apakah dia lahir di dunia ini ditemani keluarga.. atau sendirian. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia lahir di dunia ini bernafas.. atau tidak bernafas. Aku tidak tahu Apakah dia lahir di dunia ini mendapat kasih sayang.. atau tidak sama sekali.

Jika memang dia adalah orang yg ditakdirkan untuk bersama denganku.. lantas kenapa dia menyakitiku? Cinta memang butuh pengorbanan dan mengorbankan sesuatu itu tidaklah mudah. Aku memang tidak pernah berpikir akan menyukainya.

Mungkin aku.. memang membencinya karena semua ini. Mungkin aku memang membencinya karena perang berpuluh-puluh tahun yg lalu yg masih membekas jelas di ingatanku. Mungkin aku memang membencinya karena sifatnya yg begitu sulit ditaklukan. Tapi.. hatiku berkata lain…

"Aku menyukaimu, Ivan…"

**oOo**

"Alfred menghilang?"

"Sudah sebulan dia menghilang, Mr. President"

"Apa dia bersama Arthur dan yg lain? Sudah kau coba hubungi Yao, Francis, Matthew, Kiku.. Feliciano atau mungkin Ludwig? Siapa tahu Alfred ada di rumah salah satu dari mereka"

"Sir. Kami sudah mencoba menghubungi mereka. Tetapi semua jawabannya sama. Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Hanya saja.. kami mendapat informasi dari Mr. Wang, sebelum Mr. Jones menghilang, dia diajak makan malam oleh.. Mr. Braginski. Dan setelah itu Mr. Jones tidak pernah kembali"

"Panggil Adik Kandung Alfred, Kalian ingat kan? Confederate States of America, Allen Theodore Jones. Kita adakan rapat. Kemungkinan Cold War 2 akan terjadi…"

**Tsuzuku**

**GYAAHHHHH QwQ  
Romance-nya ancuuuuuuur, ancur banget /pundung  
Okeh, Spoiler untuk Chapter 5 :U**

**Behind Your Sweet Smile Chapter 5 :  
**"Ivan.. Dimana pun kau berada, kau.. kau akan selalu mengingat namaku, bukan? Kau.. akan selalu ada untukku, bukan? Kau.. akan selalu mencintaiku, bukan..? Ivan.. Aku bodoh. Aku tidak jujur pada perasaanku sendiri.. maafkan aku karena aku meninggalkanmu. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Ivan. Selamat Tinggal.."

**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Eyyup. Penuh Feels :U  
Thanks for your support \(^w^)/**

**Mind To Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**-Behind your Sweet Smile : Chapter 5 -**  
**a Russia/America fanfic**  
**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), AU yg sedikit nyelonong ke IC, Yaoi, rate M for this chap**  
**Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**  
**Confederate States of America/Allen Theodore Jones © Ais-Chan**  
**Story © Me**

* * *

"Apa? Tidak.. mereka adalah musuh. Tidak mungkin Mr. Russia berani menculik Kak America seperti ini, Mr. President. Lagipula Kak America bukanlah seseorang yg menyerah begitu cepat." Allen memasang wajah tidak percaya. Iris Biru tua-nya menatap seorang kepala Negara yg duduk dengan manis di hadapannya.

Tidak mungkin Kak Alfred bisa menyerah secepat ini! Ini bukan Kak Alfred yg biasanya!, rutuknya dalam hati.

Allen Theodore Jones. Personifikasi dari Negara yg Hilang. Negara Konfederasi Amerika. Adik kandung dari Alfred. Bukan. Lebih tepatnya saudara kembar. Sama seperti Alfred, Allen mempunyai rambut yg begitu mirip dengan Kakaknya itu. Hanya saja.. Bola mata yg dimiliki oleh Allen berwarna lebih tua dibandingkan dengan Alfred.

"Kalau kau tak percaya. Apa sugesti-mu kali ini, Allen? Katakan padaku." sang presiden mengernyitkan dahinya.

"E-Entahlah.." Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Allen. Duduknya begitu tak tenang memikirkan Kakaknya yg ada dunia antah berantah."Aku tidak begitu yakin Kak America diculik olehnya. Mr Russia.. bukanlah orang yg begitu-"

"Nekat? Kau pikir dia tersenyum setiap hari menunjukkan kalau dia adalah orang baik? Itu salah besar, Allen.. hh.. aku mengerti perasaanmu. Russia adalah sahabatmu. Kau juga tak ingin melukai perasaannya. Tapi ini sangat penting, Allen.."

Allen tak menjawab, pikirannya buyar kemana-mana."Ini menyangkut nyawa Alfred." ketika mendengar itu, Allen tersentak kaget. Matanya tertuju pada sang Presiden.

"Aku tidak takut kalau suatu saat Russia menyerang kita. Aku hanya takut kalau sampai Alfred membocorkan semua rahasia-rahasia FBI kepada sang Russo itu. Atau bahkan disiksa.. atau dibunuh. Kau mau itu terjadi pada Kakakmu?"

Allen terdiam. Russia adalah sahabat dekatnya. Tapi America adalah kakaknya. Argh! Kalau dia lebih memilih Russia. Bisa-bisa America terbunuh. Kalau dia memilih America. Russia bisa membencinya. Atau mungkin yg lebih buruk lagi.

Dua-duanya berakhir buruk….. Shit.

"Aku… A-Aku memilih…"

**oOo**

"Al.. hari ini kita makan di luar."

"Luar? Tapi di luar kan cuman salju. Memang aku mau kau beri makan es, hm, Ivan?" Ivan tertawa kecil."Oh ayolah, ini tidak lucu! Dasar Ivan jelek.."

"Enak saja, Aku ini Tampan, da." ucap Ivan dengan pe-denya. Bah.. tampan dari Hong Kong? "Lihat saja.. kau tertarik padaku kan, Al? ya kan, ya kan?"

Wajahku memerah sampai ke telinga, Aku tergagap. Dari mana dia tau kalau aku me-.. M-maksudku aku tidak menyukainya! Dia mesum, dia so(k) keren! Gah~ "Dasar bodoh! S-siapa juga yg menyukaimu, ha?"

"Itu, buktinya.. wajah Al memerah, da."

"I-Ini karena panas, tahu! Huh!" Aku memalingkan muka karena malu. Sementara dia tertawa puas. Sialan kau~ dasar Kolkolhz!

"Maaf, Maaf.. ayo.. aku tunjukkan tempat-nya. Kau pasti menyukai-nya. Aku yakin itu..."

"T-Tunggu, Hei!" Ivan menarikku keluar. Ia menarikku ke atas. Rumahnya. Atap? Disitu telah tersiap meja makan yg lumayan besar. 3 buah lilin menyala berdiri di atasnya. Setangkai bunga mawar yg entah sejak kapan terduduk manis di dalam vas di atas meja. Makanan juga sudah ada di atas meja makan.

"Kau yg menyiapkan semua ini?"

"Da.. duduklah. Aku sudah membuatkan pirogi. Aku harap kau suka."

Um… ini perasaan-ku saja atau ini mirip sekali dengan _Candle Light Dinner _di film-film Hollywood? Makan di atas atap yg beratap-kan bintang bintang yg bertaburan di langit malam. Suasana yg.. menurutku..

Romantis?

"Aku tidak percaya kau suka begini, Ivan. Maksudku.. lihatlah.. jujur saja, setelah aku tinggal bersamamu selama sebulan lebih.. kau ternyata bukan orang yg seperti mereka bicarakan.."

Ivan meneguk vodka-nya, lalu melihat ke arahku."Mereka?"

"Iya. Maaf, mungkin ini membuatmu marah. Sebenarnya aku dan 'orang-orangku' selalu mengintai-mu dan pemerintahanmu selama ini. Mereka pikir kau adalah orang yg mengerikan dan sadis dan- Argh! Segala hal yg buruk mereka timpa-kan kepadamu." Ivan terdiam. Sudah kuduga dia marah.

"Maafkan aku, Ivan. A-Aku benar benar tidak tahu. Aku salah.. aku berbohong pada perasaanku sendiri. Aku sudah berbuat kasar kepadamu dan-"

"Kenapa aku harus marah, Al?" Dia menyelaku. Lalu memasang wajah tersenyum-nya yg khas itu."Itu bukan salah-mu atau.. salah orang-orangmu. Lagipula itu sudah yg lalu kan? Dan.. apa maksudmu? Kau.. berbohong pada perasaanmu sendiri?"

**-Deg**

Sial. Aku keceplosan.

"Ah, um.. Aku.. sebenarnya Aku menyukaimu."

"-Senang bisa mendengarnya." Ivan menyela-ku. –lagi-. Lantas aku tatap wajahnya. Dia masih tersenyum. Senyuman yg kekanak-kanakan itu.. gah..

Kami makan dengan suasana hening. Entahlah.. mungkin aku agak canggung karena sudah bilang kalau aku menyukai-nya. Apa dia benci padaku?

Ivan curi-curi pandang. Aku tahu karena tadi aku sempat meliriknya. Dia tertawa kecil, "Manis.."

"H-Ha? Manis?"

"Iya.. kau, Al. Wajahmu kalau tersipu malu manis sekali."

"H-Hentikan itu! Aku tidak manis! Coret kata 'manis'-nya! Hmph!"

"Da, da, da. Dan.. ehem.. Soal.. um, kau menyukai-ku. Kau sungguh-sungguh? Maksudku.. ini bukan lelucon kan?"

Aku menggeleng pelan, "Tidak. Aku serius." tiba-tiba sebuah ide yg tak normal muncul di kepalaku. Mungkin dengan ide itu, dia akan percaya kalau aku benar-benar menyukai-nya. Fufu~ begini-begini aku jago dalam hal itu..

"Apa buktinya?" Checkmate.

"Nanti aku buktikan. Setelah makan malam, Kau mandi-lah dulu. Setelah itu aku akan buktikan semuanya. Setuju?"

Ivan sedikit tersipu, pipi-nya merona merah muda. Dia memalingkan wajah berusaha untuk tidak melihatku."Da.. setuju."

**oOo**

**[Alfred POV : END]**

Sebenarnya, apa yg Alfred pikirkan?, Ivan bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Ia Membasahi rambutnya dengan air. Jujur, jantungnya berdegup keras dan kepala-nya menjadi panas. Seakan baru kemarin saja kejadian di mobil malam itu terjadi.. dimana Alfred ia perkosa dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

Ivan menghela nafas sambil memakain kaos dan celana panjang miliknya, dia melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi "Aku sudah sele-"

Katakan kalau ini Mimpi..

Bola mata violet Ivan menangkap sosok itu. Yang Berdiri di depan jendela, menatap rembulan dan bintang. Dengan memakai kaos putih longgar sampai bahu. Dan.. dia hanya memakai celana dalam. Itu Alfred.

Alfred yg menyadari Ivan sedang memandanginya membalikkan badan, menatap Ivan. Tersenyum dengan lembut "Sudah selesai?"

Ivan menatapnya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Sangat menggoda.. tunggu dulu. Harus tahan. Harus tahan.. "A-Al? Kenapa kau.. um.. uh.." salah tingkah.

"Ini bukti-nya Ivan. Silakan berbuat sesukamu.." Entahlah.. tapi.. Alfred merasa risau. Bagaimana kalau Ivan menolaknya? Bagaimana?

Ivan mencondongkan tubuhnya "Kau benar-benar menggoda, Al." bersamaan dengan berakhrnya kalimat tersebut, sebuah ciuman lembut membungkam mulut Alfred sebelum ia sempat berkata-kata.

Kedua pupil pria Amerika itu membesar sebagai reaksi tak terduga. Tunggu dulu—hei, ini terlalu cepat. Bukan. Ini kan yg kau inginkan, Alfred?

Kerisauannya terhapus seketika saat ia merasakan Ivan mulai memagut bibir bawahnya, melumatnya dengan lembut. Seolah memohon izin untuk memasuki area privasinya. Sentuhan nyaman itu membuat Alfred memejamkan mata, mempersilahkan Ivan untuk berbuat sesuka hatinya. Setelah mendapat ijin, Ivan menjelajahi setiap sudut bingkai mulut Alfred tanpa melewatkan satu celah pun.

Merasa perlu untuk mengambil nafas, Alfred mendorong Ivan untuk menjauh. Memberikan ruang baginya untuk bernafas. Kemudian kembali dilihatnya wajah musuh bebuyutan-nya itu. Ia belum pernah melihat ekspresi Ivan seperti yg ditunjukkannya seperti ini. Subtil, sekaligus penuh gairah. Yah.. mungkin dia pernah sejak peristiwa hari itu. Dimana ia diperkosa.

Nafasnya sedikit terengah-engah, "H-Haah.. sentuh aku, Ivan.. sentuh aku.." Alfred memohon, menarik Ivan perlahan.. tapi pasti. Menyatukan kedua tubuh mereka.

Ivan tersenyum, "Dengan senang hati."

Ia kembali memberikan sebuah ciuman mendalam yg memecahkan ambang batas pertahanan Alfred, sementara sebelah tangannya bergerak, melepaskan kaos yg Alfred pakai.

Alfred tersentak ketika merasakan bagian pribadi mereka saling bersentuhan, hanya terpisah oleh garmen tipis dari pakaian mereka. Disela-sela itu, Alfred menyambut semua ciuman dan rengkuhan-nya. Dengan satu gerak cepat, Ivan berhenti sejenak. Ia menidurkan Alfred di atas ranjang dan melepaskan polo shirt yg dikenakannya, membuangnya ke lantai. Dan Ia berpindah ke atas Alfred, sedikit menindih tubuhnya.

Alfred terdiam, matanya fokus mengamati bagian atas tubuh Ivan yg sekarang terbuka. Ia menelusuri jemarinya dari leher sampai ke dada. Mengingat setiap lekukan dan otot yg membentuk tubuh atletis yg tak pernah ia liat sedekat ini. Alfred menelan ludah.

"Al.." jari-jari panjang Ivan mulai menjamah bagian leher, sesekali meninggalkan jejak dengan bibirnya di bagian jenjang itu.

"H-Hnn, Ivan.." Alfred mengerang kecil. Menghujam rambut sang Russo, seolah meminta-nya untuk tidak berhenti. Tubuh Alfred menggeliat ketika Ivan mulai menggigit kecil kulit lehernya.

Pria Rusia itu turun ke dada Alfred, menjilat puncak-nya. Sesekali ia memilin dan menggigit puncak yg agak menegang itu. Sampai pada titik ini, Ivan perlahan melepas celana dalam yg Alfred kenakan, menyentuh bagian pribadinya.

"Ngh.. a-ahn.." rangsangan seksual itu membuat Alfred mendesah. Membuat lawan mainnya menyeringai seolah senang mendengar setiap desahan yg pria Amerika itu keluarkan."Nhh.. mhh.."

Ivan berhenti sejenak untuk melihat wajah pasangannya, yg kini sepenuhnya telah diwarnai oleh semburat merah, mata-nya setengah terpejam, namun ia tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya sendiri dari Ivan.

Manis.. sungguh wajah yg Manis.

"Al, bolehkah Aku—"

Diantara desahan nafasnya, Alfred mampu merespon dengan anggukan singkat."T..Tentu.. lanjutkan saja."

Ivan menegakkan badan-nya. Membuka resleting dari celana panjang yg ia kenakan. Membiarkan 'Menara'-nya keluar. Ivan meletakkan kedua kaki Alfred di pundaknya, membuka jalan masuk ke dalam tubuh Alfred.

"Jangan terlalu gugup.." Ivan mulai menciuminya, tangannya bergerak halus meraba bagian belakang Alfred yg sensitif."Katakan saja kalau ini sakit, da"

Alfred mulai mengerang ketika Ivan mendorong menara-nya masuk. Sedikit jeritan lolos dari sela-sela bibirnya ketika benda tersebut bergerak masuk lebih dalam. Gestur repetitif itu mengakibatkan kontraksi otot yg menghasilkan sensasi kenikmatan yg tinggi.

"A-Ahng, nn.. Ah..!" tubuh Alfred serasa menegang. Bulir-bulir air mata keluar dari mata-nya. Ia menahan rasa sakit yg luar biasa itu, tergantikan dengan rasa kenikmatan yg mampu membuatnya lupa akan segalanya.

Ivan bergerak dengan satu hentakan, membuat benda itu terbenam jauh di dalam lubang Alfred. Ia bernafas terengah-engah. Berusaha mengatur nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan lagi.

"B-Bergeraklah.." Ivan sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar pinta Alfred."Ivan.. kau dengar aku?"

"Da.. kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa dengan ini? Apakah itu tadi sakit?"

"Sedikit.." Alfred tersenyum tipis."Aku mohon jangan berhenti sampai di sini.. kau bilang kau akan menyentuhku kan?"

Ivan tertawa kecil, memegang pinggang Alfred. Memberinya aba-aba."Dasar tidak sabaran.." Ivan mulai bergerak di dalam diri Alfred dengan ritme yg tidak terlalu pelan, juga tidak terlalu cepat.

Alfred dapat merasakan otot-otot di seluruh tubuhnya terus meregang dengan tajam, rangsangan yg luar biasa ia rasakan ketika Ivan mengenai titik stimulasi utama yg membawanya menuju kenikmatan seksual. Aliran hangat dan sensasi familiar mulai menggelitiki falusnya.

"Ah.. I-Ivannh.. l-lebih cepat.. lagi..h! Ngh!" Alfred mendesah, berharap agar Ivan mendengarnya. Seolah mengerti apa yg Alfred inginkan, Ivan mempercepat tempo-nya.

Dalam waktu yg bersamaan, Ivan membungkukkan badannya, mencium bibir Alfred yg basah akan saliva. Pria Amerika itu menyambutnya. Membiarkan Ivan memporak poranda-kan mulutnya.

Sedikit lagi.. sedikit lagi..

Ivan menyetakkan badannya, mengenai titik lemah Alfred di dalam, membuatnya mendesah keras akan kenikmatan yg ia rasakan. Tubuh mereka kembali berelaksasi, melepaskan seluruh ketegangan yg nikmat, mencapai tujuan akhir dari perjalanan tanpa batas mereka.

Alfred tersenyum lemah, mengusap pipi Ivan dengan penuh sayang."..Terima kasih.. Aku mencintaimu, Ivan. Sangat."

Ivan tersenyum. Detik itu juga.. Ia merasa kalau Alfred adalah sepenuhnya miliknya… Ia mengulurkan tangan besarnya, menyingkirkan poni yg menghalangi dahi Alfred, lalu mencium dahinya.

"Hei—Aku belum mendengar jawabannya."

Alfred menggeliat di pelukan Ivan dengan manja. Pria Rusia itu hanya bisa terkikik kecil melihat partner-nya begitu antusias dalam hal ini.

"Da—" Sekali lagi, Ivan mengecup bibir Alfred dengan lembut. Menatap iris biru safir-nya dengan penuh arti.

.

.

.

"Aku juga Mencintaimu, Al.."

* * *

.

.

.

Tsuzuku

* * *

**[A/N]**

Gyahh—Pusing saya nulis beginian *nancep ke Monas*  
Saya tidak tahu apakah ini Hot atau tidak. saya baru tiga kali nulis fic rate M ._.  
Dan saya benar-benar tidak pernah merencanakan akan jadi seperti ini. Sungguh. *pasang wajah semoe-moenya*  
Chapter selanjutnya—mungkin feels. Slight pairnya Siberia x Confederate States of America ( CSA )  
Makasih yg sebanyak-banyaknya karena udah baca *sujud* sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~

Review?


End file.
